Dragon's Roar
by linkyss
Summary: Sent on a journey to understand the powers he now holds. Gohan is sent to multiple dimensions to learn from some of the greatest heroes of all time. Sequel to the New Soul Reaper


"Hi My Name is Kristian Scott, I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Marvel.

Chapter 1 New World

Power... some are born with it others have to achieve it, those not from our world and mutants... well they get it all at once or.. randomly, with little to no control.

Son Gohan was such a person. The blood of the saiyans, power of an irate dragon and the powers of a shinigami... Gohan had a lot to deal with.

Accepting a desire from his adopted grandfather, Gohan had returned to his grandfathers original place of birth, and upon arrival... and some long explanations became the newest Captain.

Captain of the 14th division, of a well known organization known as the Gotei 13 which of course became Gotei 14 after his spectacular arrival.

Once there, Gohan quickly was put to the test, for the very way that he had appeared was most unusual. The Eternal Dragon known as Shenron had used Gohan's body as a vessel, but midway through the journey had been forced to become one with Gohan along with his adopted grandfather, just to keep his body together. This had never been done before and the consequences were dire. Gohan could no longer return to his own home for his new power would have done far more damage than could be repaired.

But that knowledge was to come later for there was a reason that Gohan had to be the one to be sent back to his grandfathers place of origin, for during a huge battle that took place between his new family and some of their own renegade members Gohan found out that his grandfather had been the younger brother of the head captain of the Gotei 13, and fate had made sure that everything lead to Gohan's return.

But... fate had not foreseen how powerful the combination of the two souls would be and that almost lead to Gohan's death... were it not for the timely intervention of his own grandfather and grandmother.

Bringing forth the true power of Gohan's soul the two saiyan deity's had saved their grandson, but also put him on a path of destiny..

Yada.. yada yada.

Gohan here and i'm going to tell you about how I now ended up in another world where I met an Asgardian god, a man with more rage issues than Broly, and many other well known characters that are worth mentioning, however my writer is just too lazy.

Let me just start by how I got here... accompanied by the third, fourth and first Espada. And... a well known healer of the 4th division of soul society, Hanatarō Yamada

Well.. the world I came from before entering this one was filled with dead people.. (and no i'm not kidding about the dead part), see my adopted grandfather, (did I mention my father was adopted?) he was once about to be one of their finest captains, however.. the way that they ran their whole business was kinda black and white with no gray in-between, you know kill that person for helping that person, no excuses kind of deal. And he in my opinion, was right for leaving when he did, but leaving that kind of position back then was kind of like signing your own death warrant, because by choosing to go against the rules, he undermined everything that soul society stood for. And the higher ups did not like that one bit. So they sent one of their finest warriors against him, and wouldn't you know that person was his own brother!?'

Funny huh? Well they didn't know that at the time, but i'm going off track.. to cut a long story short my grandfather won the fight but spared the man's life, in return the man issued him with soul society's decision.

To leave and never return, or return and forever be sentenced as a criminal and spend an eternity in their dark pits.

…

…...

Well that didn't sit well with grandfather. Thanking the man for the fight, he returned him to the current central 46, and left with a cryptic message.

"I will never come back to this place in this body, but my will, will live on in my successor, for that person shall be the one to move mountains to make you open your eyes."

And before any of them could make a move, for the first time ever seen by soul reapers he used the highest form of shunpo at the time.

Shunko.'

After leaving, he journeyed the world learning as much as he could, but the one that he desired was not to be found on that world, but many generations later after much searching he found another person who could help him in his search.

A simple merchant going by the name of Kisuke Urahara.

My grandfather was no man's fool and could tell that the merchant was more than he appeared to be, as the man was able to see him in his soul form. And the two most unlikely of people ever to have come across each other, struck up a friendship with one another due to their common interest in breaking the rules, and in time between the two of them they found a way to leave one world and arrive in another via the use of a hollow means of transportation, a Gargantura.'

Kisuke, asked months later once they had successfully mastered the art, if my grandfather would be making it a one way trip, to which my grandfather replied.

"If fate wills it I shall return, but most likely not the same way."

"Then your going to need this Gohan-san." Kisuke said giving my grandfather two items.

"What is this? My grandfather asked looking at the harmless looking candy, a treat before I go?

"Hah funny as always Gohan-san, no this is for if you ever wish to live your life as a human... a Reiatsu Concealing Gigai and a Gikon!"

"The first... Kisuke said, tone growing serious is for you to hide your spiritual pressure from any other shinigami that wish to find you. Your way of leaving soul society was too spectacular..

And the second Urahara said before my grandfather could deny anything, a Gikon, so that if by any chance hollows should appear in the world that you are going to reside in, you can continue your job of protecting people."

"…. You did all this for me?"

"But you don't have to use them.. I'm just an ordinary...

Giving the surprised shop owner a tearful hug, grandfather thanked Kisuke and said that he would honour the gifts that he had been given and would repay Kisuke some day.

And that day was the day that I appeared in soul society holding within my living body the remains of his soul.

If you're wondering about why I sound so different too how I used to.. well-being around a cocky neighbourhood spider can do that to you, also having conversations with people in your head can make you do things differently..

But using the same technology that grandfather had used, I left my position as Captain in the capable hands of my mentor and greatest friend Mr Piccolo, who said that he would whip my squad into shape by the time I got back.

And so here I am on an adventure to find who I really am inside and on a journey to learn about how with great power comes great responsibility.

Also did I mention I'm Immortal?


End file.
